


Still My Friend

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [108]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A hard decision, Crossover, Gen, Magic reveled, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: The Winchesters are hunting Merlin, and they tell Arthur about Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Here's one: The wincesters are hunting Merlin. They are the ones to tell Arthur that Merlin is a sorcerer, does he protect his friend?  
> (ARGH!!!!)

“Your little manservent buddy, yeah, he’s a sorcerer" it had been two days, and Arthur was still trying to process this information.

The witch-hunter’s (Dean and Sam, they called themselves, and Arthur didn’t really trust them, their clothes and weapons were much too strange) had been in Camelot for three days, before they gave this information to Arthur, and frankly many things began to make sense.

Over the course of two days, Arthur felt a surge of emotion, rage, fear, betrayal, and finally understanding, which is why when he met with the hunter’s again he merely smiled and said “Gentlemen, you must be mistaken, Merlin could never be a sorcerer, he’s too much of an idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I feel about this fic.


End file.
